


"X" is for kisses

by 20secondssince



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondssince/pseuds/20secondssince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wished Theo a happy birthday, but sealed it with an x. What is the x for really? (Revised version of the tumblr original post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"X" is for kisses

Adam’s phone rang, breaking his streak of Netflix binging. He pressed the phone to his ear, and instantly regretted it as Theo’s agitated voice assaulted him through the speakers.

‘Adam, thanks for the birthday wishes and you know I love you and all that. But why would you add that “x”?’

‘Because I meant it?’ Adam was unsure of what Theo was on about. It had only been a fun picture he had found in his files and decided to post. ‘I sincerely wished you a happy birthday.’

‘Well sucks to be me then. I’ve already had messages asking why you want to kiss me.’ Theo’s voice was more annoyed than upset.

Adam smiled. He could imagine Theo being upset that women doubted his interest in them, even if he had recently once again made out on camera for “Lights”. Theo had the image of a womanizing pop star to maintain, even if he only had himself to blame for taking that role. ‘What have you told them then?’

‘That it’s none of their business’ Theo admitted.

The answer surprised Adam, and he had a feeling this conversation would take longer so he put away his computer on the table and sat up properly, careful not to disturb Ronnie. The puppy had fallen asleep and Adam really didn’t have the heart to wake him up. ‘But you didn’t deny anything?’

‘How do I know what you meant with it? You might as well want to secretly make out with me for all I know’ Theo huffed, finding the thought silly.

‘As if. I’d rather make out with Ronnie-‘

‘But Ronnie is a puppy! I’m a handsome man. Wouldn’t you pick me first?’

Adam massaged the bridge of his nose as he sighed at Theo’s logic. ‘No, Theo. I’m not making out with you.’

‘But what if—‘

‘No, Theo.’ Adam interrupted Theo. ‘Never.’

‘Not even if I kissed you first?’ Theo offered with a hopeful tone.

‘Now you’re rambling. Why are you even thinking about kissing me?’ Adam had certainly not thought about kissing Theo before. Now, the thought had infected his mind and there was no way out.

‘Well you put the “x” there so you’ve thought about it…’ Theo suggested.

‘Get your head out of your arse, alright? I’m not kissing you. Happy birthday, stop being a git.’ Adam shut the phone before Theo could reply.

The guts of that man would one day get him in trouble. Now Adam just had to try to forget about kissing Theo and everything would be alright. You’re not supposed to want to make out with your best mate. Even if he had lips to die for and his arse looked amazing in high-waisted matador trousers.

Adam groaned, sensing it was going to be a sleepless night. Curse that Bambi.


End file.
